


An Army of Me [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Moyashimon | Moyasimon: Tales of Agriculture
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of An Army of Me written and read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The ability to see microbes makes some things much more interesting. Written for kink bingo prompt "gangbang". Or the fluffy yeast infection fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Army of Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Army of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282558) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



**Title** : An Army of Me  


 **Author** : Rhea314  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Moyashimon  
 **Character** : Tadayasu  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : The ability to see microbes makes some things much more interesting. Written for kink bingo prompt "gangbang". Or the fluffy yeast infection fic.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/282558)  
**Length** 0:09:07  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/An%20Army%20of%20Me%20by%20Rhea314.mp3.zip)


End file.
